Unprofessional
by Aiden17
Summary: Destiel AU for that-cas-ass on Tumblr. Dean is a male stripper and sees Cas as more than a client.


Castiel walked into the darkened room with his head down, trying not to think about how light his wallet was or what he would do if anyone he knew ever found out about his habit. He needed to see Dean and that was the only thing that mattered. He passed the bar without buying a drink; he couldn't afford to waste any money there. Making his way to the back corner of the room, he sat in an empty booth, his usual, and nodded to a passing waitress. They all knew him here, and they all knew what he was here for. He didn't have to wait for long.

"Hey handsome,"

Castiel raised his head to look at Dean. He looked amazing, as always. Tight jeans, almost painted on, and a leather jacket without a shirt underneath. It showed off his amazing, sculpted chest and the tattoo on left pectoral. Dean leaned back, resting his weight against the table.

"Back again so soon Cas? One might start to get ideas." Dean grinned. Cas didn't say a word, just smiled up at Dean.

Dean held his hand out to Cas, who took it quickly, and led him to a private room in the back of the establishment. He couldn't hide his smile, his favourite customer was back to see him. It wasn't just that Cas' money kept him fed and a roof over his head, Dean genuinely enjoyed his company; he was the only customer that didn't treat him like meat. Not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous with his deep blue eyes, and permanently messy hair. Dean wished they had met under better circumstances.

Dean shut the door behind them as Cas took a seat. Dean smirked as he stalked across the room toward Castiel, removing his jacket and tossing it on the floor. Cas stared at him in utter amazement, unmoving. Dean straddled Cas, one knee on the couch on either side of him, not touching him. He ran a hand through his short, sandy-coloured hair and he licked his lips. He knew this drove Cas crazy, and it was evident on his face that it was working. Dean reached out and pushed Cas' tan trenchcoat off his broad shoulders, letting it drop and pool around his waist on the couch. Cas just gazed up at him, adoration in his eyes.

Dean lowered his body until he was sitting in Castiel's lap, grinding into his crotch lightly. He slowly unbuttoned Cas' slightly rumpled suit jacket, then shirt, loosening his tie. He again shifted his hips, before grabbing Cas' hands and placing them on the warm, tan skin just above the band of his jeans. Cas smiled and traced a finger over a small scar on Dean's waist, as Dean moved against him again. Dean smiled down at Cas, placing his hands on the man's biceps as he continued to move slowly.

Castiel was breathing quite heavily when Dean lifted his chin, tilting his head back to look into his eyes. Dean grinned and rested his forehead against Cas', grinding down on him all the while. Cas beamed, a smile that lit up his whole face and created little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. That did it. Dean couldn't stop himself as he tilted his head to the right and brushed his lips against Cas'.

Cas gasped into his mouth, before pushing against him insistently. It was a slow, sweet kiss that ended far too soon for the both of them. Dean pulled back, searching Cas' face for his reaction. He looked stunned.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I- " Dean's rambling was cut off by lips in his once more, dry and rough against his, but perfect. This continued for several minutes before a knock on the door interrupted them.

"You nearly done in there?" It was the owner. Other clients must be waiting.

"One sec!" Dean replied roughly.

Dean stood, pulling Cas up with him. He fixed Cas' clothes quickly, handed him his coat, and ruffled his hair fondly before leading him to the door, grabbing his own jacket on the way. Cas began to pull out his wallet but Dean grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"I'm not taking your money Cas," Cas frowned. "but I'd be willing to go grab some dinner with you. Dean grinned and Cas' face lit up. Dean leaned down and lightly pecked his lips, before they opened the door and left the room to the next client.


End file.
